


The Enemy of My Enemy is My...?

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cooperation, Other, developing feelings for the enemy, enemy team up, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Circumstances force Prowl and Soundwave to work together, and Prowl finds he doesn't actually mind. Quite the contrary, in fact...





	The Enemy of My Enemy is My...?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Prowl/Soundwave.

Sometimes defeating a greater evil meant cosying up to a lesser evil for a while, and Prowl was able to accept and work with this reality. There weren’t many scenarios in which the Decepticons were a lesser evil, but those situations did occasionally arise, and when they did Prowl was ready to cooperate with his enemies to avoid a more terrible eventuality. This wasn’t something Prowl enjoyed doing; despite what the accusations that were sometimes slung at him would claim, Prowl didn’t do morally uncomfortable things because he enjoyed them, but because he knew that they had to be done in the name of the greater good.

That being said, on this particular occasion Prowl had to admit that working with the Decepticons wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as cooperating with a group of warmongering genocidal fascists could be. This had a lot to do with the main Decepticon liaison Prowl was working with this time around; Prowl knew a lot about Soundwave via Autobot intelligence, but he had never worked alongside him before. For a Decepticon, Soundwave proved to be surprisingly amenable company; he was cooperative, courteous, efficient and reasonable, and he understood doing what needed to be done to defeat their common enemy. Prowl’s fellow Autobots often frustrated him with their brash and crude bravado, and their failure to accept certain realities about the way the universe worked. Prowl’s machinations frequently saved millions of lives, yet the other Autobots disparaged him because his methods were apparently “unfeeling” and “dishonourable”; they would then celebrate far more inefficient approaches simply because they were flashy and mired in emotion.

Soundwave wasn’t like that; he acknowledged the effort and expertise that went into Prowl’s strategizing, and offered his own inputs that weren’t bogged down by the useless sentimentally of the Autobots. Together they devised excellent strategies that kept both of their sides ahead of their mutual enemy. Prowl knew that he had been pretty socially isolated prior to their team up, so he acknowledged that his feelings on the matter were probably skewed by Soundwave being the first companionship he’d had in a while, but he couldn’t help but think that if Soundwave hadn’t been a fanatic aligned with a tyrannical faction bent on ruling the galaxy, they could have been friends.

Despite the peril that had brought them together, Prowl enjoyed the time he spent with Soundwave in their tactics room, working out the best way to overcome the danger that threatened them both, until one day that danger finally caught up with them. The base they had been occupying found itself under siege, and one of their mutual enemies made it through their door and beared down on Soundwave, posed to strike at his spark. Prowl felt a rush of panic at the sight, which spurred him into action; with a blast of one of the experimental weapons they had been inspecting prior to the attack, the enemy was disposed of, and Soundwave was saved. Prowl felt a rush of relief that couldn’t be fully explained by the removal of the immediate danger, and as he took Soundwave’s hand to help him up off the ground and then looked into his face, he felt something else he didn’t want to examine too closely.

Shortly after this they were finally triumphant over their mutual enemy, and their alliance ceased to have a reason to hold. As the Autobots and Decepticons parted ways, Prowl tried to not to acknowledge his sadness.


End file.
